This application relates to a journal support pin for supporting a planet gear in an epicyclic gear set for a gear reduction system.
Gas turbine engines are known and, typically, include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air. The fan also delivers air into a compressor as core air. The core air is compressed and delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate.
Historically, the fan rotated at a single speed with a fan drive turbine. This compromised both elements as the fan rotor could not rotate as slow as would be desired and the fan drive turbine rotor could not rotate as quickly as would be desired. Thus, it has been proposed to include a gear reduction between the two. Now, the fan rotor can rotate at a slower speed than the fan drive turbine.
With the inclusion of the gear reduction between the fan and the turbine rotor, however, it becomes desirable to limit the additional weight associated with the gear reduction.